Time For A Baby
by TiCkLeD-pInK-TiNk
Summary: Summery-A 23 year old Gabriella Bolton thinks it is time for her, and her husband of 4 years to have a child. Follow them through the journey. Tears, Tantrums, Hormones, Nappies, Pacifiers and a couple in love. short taster to see if people like it revie
1. Chapter 1

This is my second full length Troyella story after Aly Bolton.

Summery-A 23 year old Gabriella Bolton 6thinks it is time for her, and her husband of 4 years , Troy Bolton to have a child. Follow the two through the journey. Tears, Tantrums, Hormones, Nappies, Pacifiers and a couple in love!

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Gabriella walked into her 3 bedroom town house she shared with her husband after a long day at work. She sighed as she placed her keys on the table and picked up the mail.

She placed Troy, her husband's mail back on the table and walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As the coffee was being made Gabriella glanced over at the catalogue on the table.

The wind blew through the window and blew the magazine pages open Gabriella sighed and smiled sadly at the small baby clothes and stuff on the page the magazine had stopped on. She had being thinking about children a lot lastly and she really wanted to tell Troy that she thought she was ready to have a child.

What was the problem you ask? She didn't know if he would want a child. He was at the peak of his career for the Lakers and loved his life with his wife as it was and Gabriella was wondering how long she would be able to wait before she came right out and told him what she wanted.

Gabriella closed the book with a loud thud and placed it under the table she was defiantly going to bring this subject up and it would defiantly be tonight!

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

"Hey baby" Troy smiled at Gabriella placing a quick kiss on her lips and placing his training bag in front of the washing machine on the kitchen floor.

"Hey Gabriella answered looking at him with great interest watching as his eyes twinkled with happiness and his mouth twinge into a smile at his life now without a child.

"Troy I want to talk to you" Gabriella spoke quietly as Troy stopped putting his things in the washer and looked at her strangely.

"Ok what's up?" Troy pulled the chair up to sit closer to her.

"It is nothing to worry about but I have being thinking lots about this and I think it is the right time for it and I really want this but if you still don't want to or you don't think you are ready I will understand" Gabriella paused to take a breath "I want us to have a baby, I know it is a silly idea I know you are happy the way you are and...

"Gabriella I want that to"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Review and let me know if you like this! If I get enough reviews I will get this up as soon as possible!!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner have being really busy and have had lots to do with work and family! Anyways I am updating now and will hopefully be doing it regular. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who added this to their favourites and alerts. **__****_

_**As if you had read any off my story's before you will know I am addicted to fluff! So this is very fluffy story tell me if you want it to stay that way or change!?**_

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Troy moved his empty mug back into the kitchen after checking his watch and realising that Gabriella would be back from work in round about half an hour.

He quickly washed and dried the mug and placed it back in the cupboard, he wanted everything to be perfect for when he's beautiful wife Gabriella returned home as tonight had being for the last couple of weeks being named 'baby night' in which the couple spent as many hours as humanly possible making love to create a little baby Troy or Gabriella.

After 3 month of trying for a baby and no joy Troy had suggested that they go to the doctors and have some test and stuff done. Gabriella agreed and the couple went. After being tested and told everything was perfectly fine they had asked the doctor what days Gabriella was most likely to get pregnant. The doctor had told them that no one could be sure of that but to try as much as possible but she would have a higher chance to fall on the 1st day straight after her period was over for the month. Thus baby night was born!

So being the good husband that he was he was just having another quick look around to ensure everything was perfect and in place so that when Gabriella came home they could get straight on the case which to be honest neither one would be bothered about.

Just as Troy sat back down on the large chocolate brown corner couch his phone rang. Digging it out from his pocket he sighed looking at the caller id, it was Chad and that meant it could be a long drawn out and very draining convocation and he was not up for that minutes before Gabriella returned home. He just wanted to hurry and to be blunt Chad didn't normally do quick.

"Hey man" he answered

"Hi this has got to be quick I am on my way over to Zeke's house. Just phoning to see if you fancy it you know the norm x-box a few beers? You know"

Troy didn't even need to think about his answer he loved to spend time with his friends and stuff but to have the choice between spending time with his friends or several rounds of hot love making with his wife? Tough choice? Not for him.

"Sorry Chad am busy with Gabi tonight" he answered

"Doing what?" was Chad's quick reply. Since they had had their talk about trying for a baby Troy and Gabriella had decided to keep it quite from everyone with the risk of the press finding out and stuff it would just be lots easier that way.

"Erm" Troy paused thinking of an answer "We are, we are baking buns yea buns" Chad burst out laughing. "Your baking buns or joining me and the boys for x-box?"

Troy mentally kicked himself how dumb was what he just said? "Erm yea she is doing some charity thing at work tomorrow and I offered to help her look I got to go bye" Troy quickly put the phone down before anything else could be asked.

He turned the phone of and placed it in the draw in the table just as the door lock went.

"Hey baby" Gabriella said cheerfully as she kicked her high heeled shiny black shoes off to the side of the room.

"Hey beautiful" he stood up and walked over to her "Good day?" he smiled he wasn't just going to pounce on her.

"Ok I guess I missed you lots though" she put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards hers as she rose to stand on her tippy toes balancing herself against his body so she didn't fall.

"I missed you to" Troy was cut off from speaking when Gabriella placed her lips onto he's "Lots and Lots" he added between small kisses. "We need to eat before we lock ourselves up in the bedroom all night" Gabriella said walking towards the kitchen after lightly smacking his butt and laughing when he fake gasped.

"You go and get dressed I will put us some pasta on" Troy told her with a smile as he took a pan from the cupboard and started filling it with water.

"Ok" she walked back over to him "Can you do my zipper for me?" she asked sweetly turning her back to him. "Of course" Troy could feel himself twitch a little when he had completely UN zipped the gray dress. Just the bit of skin on show turning him on. He placed a small kiss on the back of her neck and nipped her bum lightly "off you pop" he laughed.

Gabriella returned about 10 minutes later with a deep red robe on. "I won't be able to eat if you tell me you have nothing on under their"

"I won't tell you then" Gabriella winked at Troy and sat down at the table just as he picked up the 2 plates of pasta and brought then to the table placing on in front of her and one just at the side as he pulled his own chair closer to hers. Troy eyes gazed over as he looked over at Gabriella, the woman he loved the only woman he had ever loved his wife. Her hair was pulled back a few lose curls falling around her face he loved that girl so much and he couldn't wait for their baby to be created. Some men were scared some didn't want to know or want to be there but he was not some guys he was excited and really looking forward and if someone told him he wasn't going to be a part of it they would have to kill him before he made their statement true!

Gabriella caught his gaze and smiled at him as she ate another mouthful of her pasta.

"I love you so much you know" Troy's outburst got Gabriella's full attention.

"I know you do what brought that little outburst on?" she asked moving from her own seat and onto Troy's lap she placed her right hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

"Because you were gone this morning so I didn't tell you and just so you know" Gabriella smiled a little tearfully at him as she stared into his eyes. "I love you so, so much to" her words were barely heard as she moved her lips closer to his. Their mouths joining together as she finished her sentence.

Clothes were tugged hair was pulled arms were tangled kisses were broken only so breathing could take place when needed and before the two knew what was going on they were part-taking in the act of love the two had only every experienced with each other.

**2 month later.**

_10:30 am_

Troy was still sound asleep beside Gabriella who would of also still being sleeping soundly if it wasn't for the phone waking her up. "Thank you so much" Gabriella placed the phone back on the stand and turned back over to Troy.

"Troy" she gently shuck him trying to wake him up from his slumber. "Hmm" came the sleepily reply as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella to bring her closer to him.

"That was the doctor on the phone" she nudged him again trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Doctor" She could tell by the tone of his voice he was still sleeping.

She decided to take a different approach since this one wasn't working very well. She placed a open mouthed kiss just under his ear and said through a breath "I'm Pregnant"

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

_**Sorry it took so long I have had this done on paper for a while my laptop was broken and it went to be repaired! I went away to my nana and granddads caravan so I wrote this while I was there but on paper and It needed typing up I did it as soon as I could sorry for the wait please review hope to get as many as I did for the 1**__**st**__** chapter and I promise a quicker update!!**_

_**TiCkLeD-PiNk-TiNk Aka Vanessa!**_

_**XxX**_


End file.
